


012:"I can't stop thinking about you."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the object of your obsession is finally at your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	012:"I can't stop thinking about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Please request a ship. :)

Craig bit his lip as another moan threatened to escape. His breath was shaky while his usual pale face was crimson and sweat-soaked. One hand held his sweater up while the other continued to pump his erection coated in lubricant. His chest heaved as another image of flaming red hair crossed his mind. His pants were at his knees, not fully down in case someone came to the room.  

Another image of a redhead bent over a desk, crying for release, displayed for Craig. With a few more hard pumps on his length the tall boy let out a small cry as he came onto a faded and worn picture of Kyle Broflovski.  

* * *

 

Craig slammed his locker shut. He grabbed the backpack on the polished floor and made his way to his first lesson. 

 Late to class as always.  

The teen turned the corner only to see a certain redhead still searching his locker, pulling out the books, binders, and massive amounts of paper from the metal storage. He seemed quiet angry at having to destroy his perfectly organized locker system.  

As Craig neared he could hear the faint angry muttering and the slamming of texts books on the floor. Pens and pencils were strewn about, creating a walking hazard for students and faculty alike. Craig walked more than half way towards the Kyle, ever curious about his actions, before said redhead looked over at the brunette. Green eyes widened in embarrassment.  

"Good morning Craig." Voice small and quiet unlike the usual. He threw the mess of school supplies into his backpack hurridley. He focused on the floor scurrying with all the crap he had just been throwing out. "You're late too?"  

The brunette nodded in confirmation, not being able to voice his answer. All he could think of was taking Kyle by his thick ruby curls, slamming him into the lockers, and forcefully making out with him then and there. He hadn't noticed how cute Kyle's panicked expression could be. The way he scurried to clean up his mess and maintain the image of perfection.  

"Well... you should go ahead. I'll be in a bit after you." The teen tried to shoo him away.  

Craig blinked.  

He could walk away and leave Kyle to his mess. Or he could stay and spend precious few moments with the object of his obsession.  

Craig knelt down and gathered a few papers and pens by his feet. Kyle looked awe-struck with his mouth wide open and his eyes ready to pop from his skull.  

"You don't have to do that!" Kyle yelped as he grasped the papers from Craig's hand. Unfortunately for him Craig's blue eyes were still looking at the pile in his hand and caught sight of an interesting sheet.  

As soon as Kyle had the paper in his hand, Craig’s own hand shot out and grasped a pale wrist.  

"What was that?" The brunette asked, blue eyes stormy. He watched as Kyle's face contorted into several expressions in the matter of moments. His face turning the same shade of crimson as his hair before becoming as pale as the blank sheets of paper blanketing the glossy floor.  

"Nothing, let go." Craig snatched the paper away from Kyle and stood up reading the scribbles drawn in blue ink.  

His name was drawn on at least forty times in different fonts, some cursive, some bubble letters, and others made with hearts and simple drawings. Some were scribbled down and other look like they took a few minutes of dedicated effort.  

Looking at the other piles of scattered about paper Craig could find his name on many of them. Icy blue eyes widened.  

Kyle snatched the paper away again and began to shove every article on the floor into his backpack, not caring if he happened to crumple the homework he was searching for, one that he suspected Eric stole earlier this morning. The thin redhead hypervenalated and tears collected at the corners of his eyes ready to drop down. Vomit found its way up his throat and suddenly Kyle knew what Stan had always felt for Wendy when they were younger.  

Craig was awe-struck. He continued to stare at his empty hand as if paralyzed. If he moved an inch or even breathed maybe he would wake up and the dream would be gone. The image of Kyle scribbling down his name during class numerous times, biting the corner of his lip in concentration, and chewing the end of his pencil when thinking of new ways to doodle the brunette's name when no one was looking. Green eyes hazy and lost in Imagination Land where he was sure to find another version of himself and Craig Tucker.   

Craig quickly pushed Kyle into the rows of lockers behind them. He didn’t quite care that the metal bang reverberated in the empty hallways. He just knew that he wanted to be close to the red idiot.  

Kyle clenched his eyes closed prepared to the hit that he thought he deserved. It’s not every day that your crush, who happened to be a massive 6’2” and still growing teen, finds your elementary school-girl notes on how much you "love" him. 

Kyle braced himself for the hit. He tried to curl into himself but Craig put a firm hold of his chin, keeping his face up.  

Then it happened.  

Craig was so hasty to bring their lips together that he smashed into Kyle, their noses connecting painfully but not painful enough to separate. Kyle opened his mouth to cry out in pain but was stopped by Craig’s tongue forcing itself in his mouth in a clumsy one-sided kiss.  

Kyle’s brain still had not processed the turn of events, consciously anyways, because his shoulders slumped down to their normal height and his hand clenched bottom hem of Craig’s T-shirt as if he were holding onto dear life.  

“Ahem.”  

Craig parted from Kyle’s mouth. His face as red as his hair and green eyes unfocused. His hand was still caught in Craig’s shirt making the other boy unable to go too far.  

Stan Marsh stood a few feet away with a binder in his hand. He stared at the other brunette and blushed as blue eyes, lighter than his own, glanced at his direction.  

“I borrowed your homework Kyle. “ Stan stated. His voice seemed to wake Kyle up from his shocked daze. Stan stepped back still facing the two teens.  

“I’ll see you in class.” And he walked away, eyes still wide as if he’d just seen an alien probe forcing itself out of Cartman’s ass again. There was a hint of a smirk painte on his features and he jogged to homeroom.  

Kyle watched him go still unable to move. He didn’t dare look back at Craig. He could feel the heat on his face blushing like mad. For once he was quiet, unable to say anything.  

Craig glanced back at Kyle. The hand on his shirt shook.  

He leaned back down towards Kyle, who started to bite his lips and kissed him again. Chapped lips met Kyle’s much gentler than the first time they met.  

The redhead was hesitant but after much mental debate he pressed lips against Craig's, standing on tips of his feet. He closed his eyes again hoping that when he opened them again, that this wasn't just another cruel wet dream.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
